What is Home?
by Terrible at Writing
Summary: Yasuo was many things. Prodigy swordsman, promising pupil, rising star. But now, a lone wanderer pursuing what he believes to be the only purpose left in his life; To bring justice to the killer who brought his life crashing down on him. But when his journey takes an unexpected turn of events, he is given a chance to experience a life that he never thought was possible to have.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Alright. I love Yasuo. I love his playstyle, his design, his personality and quotes. And since I've discovered my newfound appreciation for writing, I've decided to postpone Just Research to start this Fic. The title is a reference to one of Yasuo's quotes, if anyone's noticed, and I do suggest searching 'Icathia' on the LoL wiki, along with Kassadin's lore because that's going to make this story a lot clearer.**

 ***Note*: I'll work on getting chapter 1 revised soon. I've realized it's far the best of writing so if you gave me a chance and do check out some later chapter's I'll be very thankful :D.**

The sun peeked shyly through a window framed by rotten, splintered wood, gently caressing a face contorted into an annoyed grimace.

Hangovers were painful. More so than being forced to kill off Noxian squads every five kilometres he travelled, which were becoming more annoyances than anything. But Freljordian wine… That just made the headaches and everything than came from consuming more amounts of alcohol than what was probably healthy worth it.

Unfortunately, with only three hundred coins worth of gold in his weathered pouch, staying here past noon wouldn't be a good idea, unless he wanted to be chased out of the town by a mob of thugs. It wasn't that they were a threat, but having to intentionally focus on keeping his blows non-fatal was something incredibly irritating for a swordsman trained for lightning-fast strikes to the vitals.

And so, Yasuo could only throw curses of ancient Ionian at the sun shining through a window, groaning as he dragged himself off the creaking bed and donned the familiar armour of polished steel with simple, coarse robes underneath. Braiding his hair into a warrior's ponytail may have been a challenge when he was young, but inns as cheap as this one that had been about the most luxurious available to him for the last five years didn't tend to sport one that wasn't covered with cracks or grime that was probably a bad idea to touch.

Finally, came the sword. The blade shone in the rays of sunlight as he drew it from it's sheath. It was one of the few possessions left that he truly valued. The blade was a masterpiece of sword crafting, folded an uncountable number of times and inked with elaborate designs. Above that was the Summoner magic weaved into the metal. This blade would have been passed on to his children, and then their children, and down the line of future swordsmen to come.

It was a gift to him from Yone, when he graduated from the Ionian academy. It was from a time when his teachers praised him for his talent, telling him that great one day he would do great things. He had a family, and a loving brother that he admired, looked up to.

That time was not now.

Yasuo shook his head. Now was not the time for moping. For all he knew bounty hunters who picked up the job northern temple were still on his trail. He'd gained a slight step ahead them when he'd met an ex-Summoner willing to teleport him for a reasonable price, but soon they would catch up.

They always did. And by then there would be no choice left to him, but to kill them. It wasn't. It never was, but every time, it felt like there was another piece of him, his soul, dying. It was better not to think about it. Once one has suffered enough, they tended to learn that emotions weren't an ally. Love was a lie, happiness was short. Anger, pain, sadness, you ignored them or they consumed you. And ignore them he did, pushing the memories deeper into the depths of his mind as he descended down creaking stairs, making a mental note to refrain from getting so dramatic again.

The Tavern was already busy at seven in the morning. Making his way through the general din, Yasuo gave one last glance at the bar before stomping down the prospect of another drink and throwing the rusted keys to his room at the old lady manning the inn counter. She caught it and yelled something illegible in response. At least there wasn't any detectable anger in her voice, so he'd be able to actually _walk_ his way out of the village, thankfully.

Yet another day of walking on badly-paved dirt paths. He needed to reach the next village by night, lest the need to spend another night sleeping beneath a try freezing to half-death.

Apparently there were rumours of Kassadin showing up around the area. Yasuo could not care less, so long as the Rift Walker didn't try to attack him, like most people he met seemed to want to do.

Pushing through the heavy oaken doors, a weary sigh escaped Yasuo's mouth as he got on the way.

 **And that's my attempt at the new fic. How does it sound? This is the intro and anything to do with RWBY will show up next chapter. I kinda just wanna introduce the character for now. Oh and in this fic Yasuo will be nowhere near as OP as Vel'koz is in Just research. He will, however, be an exceptionally powerful swordsman, not to mention he'll git them mad style points with EQflashR ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Here's the next chapter. I'll just spoil that Malzahar and Kassadin will play a part int he plot later on. Before we start though, I'd like to point out that this is BEFORE Yasuo joined the League of Legends, which puts him at around 20 years of age. Because of future plot though, I'm going to say he's currently 17 years old.**

Ice crunched, the wood of Yasuo's sandals pressing into the permafrost of Freljord's ground. Since he had stepped onto the path of becoming a swordsman and wielder of the winds, he has not every put on any other type of footwear. The way the hard but ergonomic fit his soles offered what little comfort of familiarity left available to him in his long, exhausting travels. Right now however, doubts were springing into his head as the cold win bit into his skin. Looking down, Yasuo noted the frost clinging to his toes and sighed. He'd need to swap to something else. Not unless he wanted frostbite.

Trudging along a worn path for hours and hours tended to cause things that didn't help one's awareness, so he couldn't be blamed that he hadn't noticed the gradually changing atmosphere around himself for quite some time; From the slightly amethyst tint in his surroundings to the faint trace smell of charged electricity in the air, until a spark of purple light flickered to life beside him and extinguished himself. Two eyes began to flick left and right, taking on an edge of suspicion as more flickers began to surround the swordsman. A hand began to edge towards the sheath strapped to his side.

As the elders said, _when the shadows dance purple and lightning scents the air, beware the demons of the void..._

If that didn't alarm him, the sudden roar of rushing air carrying the now unmistakable of ozone certainly changed that.

Yasuo's head snapped up, his hand instinctively unsheathing his sword in the smallest fraction of a second, only to see a wall of darkness with heliotrope lightning dancing within rushing towards him.

The world went dark as if someone had flicked a light switch, leaving behind darkness, and silence so soundless that Yasuo could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Flashes of varying shades purple streaked past him, from below him to far above in instants. It would have seemed like he was falling, if not for the complete disappearance of gravity from his senses.

And all that came before he lost consciousness entirely.

…

Usually, it's not difficult to notice when your eyes open. In the case of absolute darkness though, that was not the case. As such that Yasuo could only doubt whether his sight still existed. He forced down the panic that had begun to well up inside him, consuming like decay, as he realized just what might have happened.

This had something to do with the void. There was no doubt about it. Classes regarding the otherworldly dimension had been one of the few that he had decided to pay attention to, the gruesome and supposedly terrifying descriptions of monsters lurking within attracting his morbid curiosity.

Years of experience allowed Yasuo to calm his nerves, forcing himself to take an inventory of his resources via touch. His sword was still in hand, thank the gods, and it appeared he still had his small pouch of coins, and the small vial of health potion he brought at the last village's small apothecary.

Now there was the main issue, however. Where on Valoran he was.

You're probably not on Valoran, a small voice in the nitpicking section of Yasuo's mind whispered. it was also one that he ignored.

 _You are very. CLEARLY, not Kassadin._

"…" It wasn't that Yasuo was calm enough to remain silent, it was the apparent lack of air that silenced any sound that would have left his vocal cord that would have been along the lines of "WHAT WAS THAT!?"- as stupid as that would sound. But that didn't make sense. How was he breathing? How wasn't he dead? And more importantly, what was the voice that he had just heard?

'Heard' wasn't exactly the right word, either. The sound seemed to resonate from the back of his skull, completely lacking in vibrations that should have been easily noticeable in an environment as isolated as this...

 _Well I must say, that this is a most… Irritating, turn of events. I suppose I'll have to settle wi-_

The echoing, haunting voice was cut off with a sudden burst of what sounded like static. The one that replaced was altogether more tense and seemed to be layered with an artificial, rasping tone.

 ** _I am sorry, but the balance of power must be preserved._**

With that, a blossom of light bloomed in the distance, throbbing.

 ** _I will bring you back one day. I leave you that promise._**

And that blossom exploded. The world ignited, increasing in brightness until a searing white light was all Yasuo could perceive. He could vaguely feel himself being thrown backwards in an unknown direction.

Yasuo knew he was spinning. The force he experienced had been directed clearly towards his lower half of the body. There was nothing to confirm that, however. Lack of any visual reference whatsoever tended to disorient, so he simply decided to shut his eyes. How a day could take this insane turn of events was beyond him and if he was to die now, well... he'd at least have a chance to apologize to Yone.

…

 **Hah, that might have sounded hella cheesy/weird. I had a really clear image in my head but it was kinda hard to put it into words. I don't know. If anyone's confused about what happened please let me know and I'll just tell you next chapter. I think it should be clear enough what I implied to have occurred, though. Anyways, there'll be interaction next chapter. I'm going to give a tiny little spoiler here and say that there will be misunderstandings at first, so I guess look forward to a fight scene?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Okay. Third chapter. Finally some interaction. Before this starts I'd also mention that in this fic Yasuo won't be too eager to try and go back to Valoran, once he finds out everything. Remember that he was hunted and faced a death sentence in his past life. Other than finding the elder's killer, Yasuo has no motivation, no family ties or close friends. He couldn't afford to have any.**

 **Also, I'm pulling the most cliched plot device ever: Memory loss :D! So Yasuo doesn't recall the last few hours: Void business and things. I'm not glossing it over, don't worry. It's just the next few chapters will be dedicated towards RWBY interaction. Valoran-related stuff won't come for a long time.**

 **P.S. I'm going to write Yasuo with a bit of knowledge about technology and all that, but he won't have anything on Remnant's scrolls and stuff. Places like Piltover exist in League, though, so it makes sense that someone like Yasuo wouldn't be completely out of touch with machinery.**

"His condition's stable. He suffered a major concussion but as far as I can see there's no damage done to his skull. Multiple broken bones, yes, but those will heal quickly."

"That is good to know. Please, keep me updated on his status however."

"Yes, yes. I've agreed to that. But you still haven't answered my questions. Where, how did h-"

"And I, have told _you_. I'm sorry, but I genuinely know nothing about this situation. I've checked the network and nothing matches his appearance. He's from one of the villages, I'd say. How he ended up there is beyond me."

Eyelids twitched, going unnoticed as the two deep in conversation stood up, and left the room, never ceasing their talking as the door clicked closed. As the voices faded, evidently moving down a hallway, those eyelids lifted, revealing two pale blue orbs wide with confusion.

"Where… Am I?"

Nothing came. The space in his brain that should have stored memories of what had happened in the last few hours of time was nothing but a muddled pool of images. He faintly recalled an explosion. And being attacked. He must have killed his assailants off, passed out, and been carried here. By… Whoever these people were.

Yasuo glanced around. He was on a bed. A soft one at that, with plain white sheets. The walls of the room were a pale blue, serving to calm him somewhat. Looking at his own arms, his breathing hitched as he noticed the multitude of cylinders and strange objects attached. Another wave of panic struck him as he realized he was no longer in his armour. His sword was also nowhere to be found, himself being dressed in a simple white gown.

Taking several deep breaths, Yasuo once again fought back the panic and confusion. This was… A hospital. As alien as the word sounded. Healing temples, but filled with technology. Apparently they employed techniques that seemed beyond magic, removing even deadly diseases with the tiniest piece of medicine. But that was in cities like Piltover and Demacia, far away from his life and home.

His _former_ life and home.

But that wasn't the issue now. Now was the issue of where he was, how he got here, and what the people here planned to do with him. He was a hunted man. Assassins and bounty hunters didn't care whether you were injured or recovering. He had been in Freljord two days ago as he recalled, but this place had to be in a large metropolis. Demacia was far, _far_ , away from that. Other possible candidates even more so.

Also the problem of where his armour and weapons had gone. He looked ridiculous in this thin, white, _dress_ , not to mention the his lack of ability to defend himself should he meet with some less-tha-amiable individual.

Taking a deep breath, Yasuo tore the needles from his left arm, holding back a wince and wiping away the droplets of blood left behind. A device on the side of his bed began to beep rapidly, drawing a curse from him.

Yasuo's feet touched the floor soundlessly. His gaze swept the room one final time, confirming that there was nothing he could use here. He had to leave and find his belongings quickly. The sound of the machine, albeit not being of a high volume, would alert people of his absence soon enough.

Clenching and unclenching his hands once, Yasuo sighed as he padded out of the room and into the long, brightly lit but currently deserted hallway, dropping into a crouch as he immediately became alert of every single sound that travelled through them. Air swirled around his feet, scattering what little noise he made. There were many advantages to being well versed in the wind arts. Sneaking through buildings undetected was one of them.

…

In a surprising stroke of good luck, Yasuo found his gear soon after. It was strange, how irresponsible the people who had taken them away were. Obviously they didn't trust wan't him to have a hold of such a weapon before they did _whatever_ with him, but placing it in a bin at the end of a corridor, along with _umbrellas_ just seemed more than a little irresponsible. Picking up the weapon and strapping the sheath to his waist, Yasuo took comfort in the familiarity of the blade. It was something he could rely on.

He still was lacking his armour, however, and it was quite ridiculous to be sneaking around in dress like this. It'd be preferable to get it back, of course, but if circumstances required it he could always buy another set off the black market.

There were no disturbances to the air currents flowing through the corner he was about to turn, so without too much thought Yasuo stepped into the adjacent hallway.

Only to come face to face with a white-haired man in black, and a green scarf around his neck. He held a cane, but at the moment had it rested across both hands, which explained why there was no tapping sound.

It still didn't make sense, however. The man hadn't made any sound whatsoever, but even more bewildering was that Yasuo hadn't detected any of the air that he'd displaced. Something that he had tested for years and years to be reliable!

The person in question raised an eyebrow, small smile turning the corners of his lips upwards. "Well, it's good to see you've recovered so soon. It is, however, preferable that you remained in your room."

Yasuo dropped into a combat stance, right hand resting on the handle of his blade. "Out of my way. I'm leaving and I don't want to hurt you."

"Now, now. Why so hostile? I mean you no harm. No doubt you're exhausted after what you've been through. Would you like a meal?"

"If you want money take what I had. Just let me out." Yasuo gritted out.

The man sighed. "I'm afraid that isn't possible. We're not after your money. You're not in any trouble of sorts. We just need to register you to the citizen database and you'll be able to reclaim your belongings . Please, where are you from?"

Fighting back a snarl wasn't the easiest thing to do. He couldn't kill the man. His conscience forbid it. But he truly could not stay here any longer now that they knew he was trying to escape. "One, none of your business, and two, I don't have time for this."

Yasuo drew the sword out of it's sheath, blade singing as it left it's storage. The man stood in front of him only tapped the end of his cane onto the ground. "Please, there's no need for this. You only ne-"

His words were interrupted, however, as Yasuo dashed towards him, slicing his sword in a diagonal slash that would have achieved nothing, save for the blade of air that was scattered by a surprisingly quick swipe from the man's cane. Great. He probably could fight. Now it was even harder to get past him without having to kill the person.

"Interesting. Wind semblance. Now, I must warn you. No force is needed here, but if you persist on-"

 _"Hasagi!"_

A spinning column of wind tore away from Yasuo's blade, forming a visible tornado-like figure as it shot towards it's target.

Yasuo's eyes widened in shock, however, as his opponent simply sighed once more, and dashed _through_ the whirlwind. He had to hold back a cry of pain as the iron tipped end of the _weaponi_ zed _cane_ slammed into his stomach, sending him flying backwards and into the wall. He slid onto the ground, left hand on his stomach and struggling to rise.

Looking up, he saw an extended hand. His assailant seemed completely unfazed by everything, visage as neutral as ever.

"I'd take this moment while you aren't _attacking_ me to introduce me as headmaster Ozpin. You are in Vale's academy, Beacon, and if you would allow me to make you aware of where you are and what options are available to you, please. Follow me.

 **Yasuo fell out of the void portal and landed near Beacon. How convenient.**

 **I'd take this chance to let you know about some background. Ozpin and the other unknown doctor-figure think that he's from one of the unregistered villages hidden in the wilderness, which is canon with RWBY. They think he went wandering about or something and ended up in the forest passed out, or something something. Anyways Ozpin's trying to pull the stuff he did with Ruby and Blake, that is, get those that he thinks have talent into his school. I did say that Yasuo was slightly younger in this fic, so the plot god (A.K.A. me xD) has deemed that he should make it into Beacon. Because reasons. Oh, and interaction. Who doesn't love interaction?**

 **Oh, and PLEASE. Let me know about any grammar/spelling mistakes. I write alone and I don't have that much time to go over everything. I will edit and fix whatever mistakes that I do find, however.**

 **Have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **So much pressure xD. Thanks so much for the support guys.**

 **Now, to those asking why Yasuo seems underpowered. It's pretty much one thing: Aura. And Yasuo doesn't have it. Maybe in the future he will get it unlocked somehow, but for now, he's just a really, _incredibly_ skilled swordsman, but just that. A normal person (Though it's canon that Yasuo uses the wind to fight), so although he's going to be able to hold against the students at Beacon he can't yet match Ozpin or professional hunters at that level with just as much skill and the benefit of aura.**

 **Oh, and also, please don't expect Yasuo to only know QWER when fighting xD. I mean, it's also canon in League that the institute takes the powers of champions and classifies them into abilities to use in matches, limiting them in a way to make it easier for Summoners to control them. In real life however, the range of things they can do would be much wider. In Yasuo's case, he'll be able to slash and stab with wind 'blades', effectively increasing his range like his Q does, and will also be able to create walls with air (Though later on it's limits will be explored). His E may be a bit hard to visualize, but I'm thinking of it as the epic 'disappear and reappear behind target, and the bad guy explodes behind him as he walks away' kinda thing. His R tho ;). That's going to be pretty fun to write.**

 **Anyways, enough talking. Let's get on with it.**

"He's _clearly_ insane. All the talk about this 'Valoran', and 'Ionia'. He thinks he's from a Vacuan fantasy book. Send him to a recovery centre in Vale!"

There was no reaction from Ozpin, other than the steepling of the headmaster's fingers. "Now, now, Glynda. Please, calm yourself. If he truly is from the outskirts of the kingdom we don't know what his experiences are. We can't judge him based on that."

"Your motives remain mysterious to me as always. I'll honour your request, for now. If he's going to cause trouble though…"The woman in question left that unfinished threat of sorts hanging in the air, sighing as she glanced at Yasuo one more time. Then she flicked her cloak and stormed out of the room.

Ozpin spared a small smile at Yasuo. "Ah, don't mind her. She doesn't have the best temper, nor is she the most patient person you'll meet."

What an understatement.

Of course, Yasuo wanted to leave. He wanted nothing less than to be trapped in this person's _office_ , while the trio from the Choryon temple were still looking for him. They had been taught by the same elder as himself, and he wasn't eager to face all three of them. It wasn't like he was going to be able to just _run away_ from here, either, though. Thinking back on it just wandering out of the building probably wasn't the best decision. He knew nothing of the situation, not to mention this Ozpin character had bested him without seemingly putting in the slightest of effort.

Cooperating was, currently, the only option he had. At least these people didn't seem to want to kill him. Yet.

What was more confusing, however, was the issue of where in _god's_ name he was. Yasuo wasn't sure if these people were part of some cult or organization trying to overthrow the Valoran high-council or something, but they kept trying to insist that he was on… Wherever Remnant was supposed to be. Four 'kingdoms'? Vale? Atlas? What had happened? Wasn't he in Freljord not several days ago?

"I'm afraid… I can't tell you more than what I have. I don't know any more than what I just said." Yasuo chose his words carefully.

"Very well. I do not blame you for that. I must ask, however. Where you are from… Do you not have any encounter with the Grimm that I have just talked to you about?"

Oh yes… The 'enemies of mankind' that Ozpin might as well had _preached_ to him. Creatures lacking a soul. Mindless killers that humanity trained hunters to combat. He would have written it off as ridiculous fiction had the headmaster not pulled out his device and showed Yasuo recordings of people being murdered by them until he frantically asked for it to stop. Even a swordsman like him had limits when it came to death and gore.

"No. I've never heard of even the likes of it, let alone fought any of the monsters that you seem to insist on being _everywhere_. I also find it quite hard to believe that you haven't heard of anything I've told you about. I mean no offence, but are you… Opposed, to the governing body I mentioned, thus causing your denial of their existence?"

Ozpin chuckled. "No, no, nothing like that. I must admit how confusing this situation is. Any theories I have do not conform in any way with the background you provided, assuming you aren't lying, which I have no reason to believe you are."

Yasuo nodded. "I appreciate that."

"I still request you to consider my offer. A place in Beacon is one that is most sought after around here. Your… Abilities, such as from what I can see, a wind semblance without even the unlocking of your aura, are most impressive and I do wish to see if that can be cultured into something more."

Ah… That. Ozpin wanted him to join this school. It was the most ridiculous idea. He hadn't mentioned of the scores of assassins hunting him and he didn't plan on doing so. He didn't need to be escorted in restraints to his pursuers. If he stayed here, as interesting of an idea as that would be, he'd be a sitting duck, as was anyone in his position who wasn't moving constantly. He fought to quell that nitpicking voice in his mind pointing out how this was a chance for a fresh start. And that as outlandish as what Ozpin had said about this place was, it wasn't likely those assassins would actually get to him, or even be remotely close to this location.

"And I once again, apologize. I cannot stay here. I'm not asking for money, or in fact anything. Thank you for your help in my recovery from my injuries but I… Am afraid I must depart."

A finger touched the handle of a cane, in an almost delicate manner.

Ozpin sighed, as sound Yasuo had deemed signature of the man by now. "If you insist so… I have no right to stop you. You can leave…"

Yasuo began to relax. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he th-

"Immediately after you register yourself into the Vale database as a legal citizen. Perhaps a debriefing of sorts on your background would help in letting the authorities give you your freedom to be up and about sooner."

…

Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought. A _lot_ harder…

Yasuo groaned. Normally he would have had qualms against such an undisciplined display, but this kind of situation did warrant it. "Why is it that this is necessary? I won't be living in this city. I just want to leave as soon as possible…"

"Vale's government, unlike Atlas, grants a temporary legal citizenship to unrecorded arrivals. However that citizenship has expired said individual would effectively be illegally occupying the kingdom's grounds. Subsequently he or she would then be detained. Likely the time spent in a cell won't be long, but it would complicate matters." Yasuo swore a tiny, smug smile flashed across Ozpin's face. If it existed, however, it disappeared in the smallest fraction of a second.

Two palms smacked into the swordsman's face. "I… I'll…"

"Excellent. You will be given a scroll shortly and Glynda will run you through what information you'd need to adjust. There will be an initiation tomorrow, so do get a good night's rest."

"…"

Ozpin held out a hand, which was ignored. The headmaster simply smiled.

"Welcome to Beacon, Mr…?"

 _"Baka!"_

 **Tried to go for some humour near the end of the character xD.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I said I'd update last chapter, but the update was like three paragraphs long!**

 **Muahahahahahaha, hahajajajajaja!**

Lying on the ground, with only a layer of fabric to separate himself from the cold marble, it wasn't hard for Yasuo to once again throw more mental curses towards that Ozpin. He was a pain. He wouldn't have been as much, if he wasn't so smart, but he clearly knew his way around words well and had managed to take just about every option available to Yasuo away. And now, he was stuck in this school for _children_ , learning to fight hordes of monsters he had approximately zero interest in, all the while he had no knowledge whatsoever of what had occurred and how close his many pursuers were to him.

Oh, and the idiot had also refused to accept that Ionians _had_ no 'last names' and put an insult down as his.

In any other circumstance fighting his way out of the place might have been a viable course of action, but judging from how much of a challenge he was towards Ozpin that might not be the best idea at the moment. Most likely if he actually began to use violence a bruised stomach wouldn't be the least of his injuries.

There was an appealing argument on Ozpin's part, however. The man had explained the previously foreign concept of 'aura' to Yasuo and promised that spending time at this academy would allow him to unlock his own. As big of a claim as it was, he did have some proof to back himself up. The speed at which he reacted to attacks simply wasn't possible just through training and practice. Yasuo had seen Master Yi fight. Though the Wuju master's proficiency was comparable to Ozpin's he relied on a strategy that involved disabling or obliterating enemies so fast that there was no chance he would need to act reactively, a style vastly different from what he could see in the headmaster of Beacon.

And so, with all the conflicting factors, Yasuo had decided that he would go along with the proposal. For now, at least.

What was annoying, however, was the sheer lack of discipline and self control in these people that couldn't have been two years younger than Yasuo. They chattered with each other, got into pointless fights over space despite the fact that all of the floor was the same, and had zero respect for the peace and personal space of others.

Yasuo had to admit that the females here were most… Attractive. At his temple students were split into different rooms based on gender, for relatively intuitive reasons, but here it evidently wasn't the case. He pinched his side, hard, to clear his mind. He'd need to be able to remain alert if there was to be a change in the situation. Thankfully the uncomfortableness he felt towards so many public displays of affection helped him keep his thoughts in check.

Sighing for what he thought would be the last time of the day, Yasuo lay down, closing his eyes in an attempt to find sleep.

"Hello!"

The world just couldn't stop throwing things at him, could it?

Cracking open his eyes and trying his best not to glare at whoever was speaking to him now, Yasuo groaned. "If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to find sleep. What do you want?"

"Er… I mean, we-I… Saw you were alone. No, I mean we're all new and friends are always nice so I just came over to say hello!" The previously enthusiastic, high-pitched voice stuttered. The girl's words were followed by the sound of another person's hands hitting their face.

"Ruby… You're not supposed to introduce yourself like that…"

Taking a moment to get a closer look on the two newcomers, Yasuo's hard expression almost involuntarily softened. The reason largely being that the stuttering girl - Ruby, apparently - dressed in simple, comfortable-looking sleepwear might as well have been the embodiment of adorability. Never before had he seen a human so much attributable to a Poro. He looked to her left and noted her accompanier. The unnamed girl also had a simple, surprisingly masculine outfit on. Her figure suggested that she was older than the Ruby and she sported a long mane of golden hair. Perhaps in another world he would have been attracted to her, but not in this one.

"But Yang! you never told me how!" Ruby whined.

"I expected you to not be _this_ socially awkward." Yang retorted, coughing an turning to Yasuo. "Nevermind. This is Ruby and she's my sister. She isn't the most social of people so I thought I could get her to talk to someone. Name's Yang. What's yours?"

Ignoring them was an idea Yasuo contemplated briefly, but it probably wouldn't do to get on the bad side of someone here this early on. So, heaving a great sigh, he climbed to his feet and held out his hand, an amiable gesture that was universal to anywhere but Ionia. "My name would be Yasuo. How are you doing?"

Yasuo couldn't help but wince when she took his hand in hers and shook it firmly. She had a most impressive amount of strength in her grip. He had never been the strongest, of men, his style more reliant on dexterity than power, but he'd never expected someone who appeared as slim as this girl to pack the force of so much muscle into her hand. Said person noticed his flinch, and released his hand, making no further comment on it.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you. And, uh…" She trailed off, seemingly just as lost in terms of conversation as him.

Before the silence could escalate to a more awkward level, however, the small girl spoke up. "Okay, sorry about that. I just mean, hi! You know my name's Ruby so, like, you seem nice!"

Her nervous smile made it surprisingly easy for Yasuo to smile. "Yes. And…?"

Yang began to giggle with a hand over her mouth, making Ruby throw up her arms with an exasperated gasp.

"Let's be friends!"

Yasuo stared at the young girl, who wilted quickly, most likely thinking she had said something wrong. That… Certainly was an interesting way to introduce oneself. Not that he had anything against it. As socially awkward as Ruby was, which was saying something coming from him, he could see nothing but good-naturedness in her.

"Well, if that's how you put it, I don't have anything against making a friend."

A raised eyebrow was what he got from Yang, and Yasuo allowed a small grin onto his face. "So, you two seem familiar with each other."

"Oh, yeah! Ruby's my baby sister! Not to mention the cutest one ever!" The blonde enthused, drawing her younger sister into her arms in an almost crushing hug. Ruby squeaked and struggled in her embrace, making enraged squawks. "Yang! Stop! Let me ou- Gah!"

Huh, he never would have guessed from their appearance. But genes were a strange thing. They did share that enthusiasm, however. Maybe it was how casually they acted, but he found himself relaxing for the first time in many years. It was also dangerous. The only reason they didn't shun him was because of their _lack_ of knowledge in his past, but he was happy to enjoy what friendliness he could for now.

"Alright. Now that the introductions are over with, I do have some questions, if you can help me."

Releasing her sister, Yang turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"I didn't… Originally plan on attending this school. Is it possible you could give me some information on the background of this place and students here?" That should sound reasonable enough and not reveal too much information. And judging from Ruby's rapid head-nodding and Yang's indulgent smile, it seemed to do the trick.

And as the smaller girl settled down beside him, Yasuo couldn't help but think maybe this wasn't going to be too bad, after all.

 **Okay, so this is important. Do you people want me to have constant, short updates like this pretty much daily or long chapters with more time in between? I'm fine with both because I spend about an hour or slightly less typing this much up every day anyways. It'll just be the matter of piecing them together every two or three.**

 **Edit: Okay, so thanks so much for the reviews guys! I got a ton of helpful criticism. So, first of all, I'll start extending the chapters or maybe not only posting a part of them until there's actual content, as reviewers requested, to maybe slightly less than/around 2k words or so, in the future. I'm still a pretty new writer so please, don't hold it against me if my work isn't the best quality. I will be working on improving so hopefully you'll see everything getting better as chapters go on. To the AVP guy who reviewed, I'm going to still put notes on each chapter (Sorry xD), but I'll work on separating them from the actual body more so it's clear when the story part is over.**

 **Now, lastly, since aura stems from the soul, Yasuo naturally _can_ have one. It's just that his isn't unlocked yet. Which brings in the point of his semblance, which is, that he doesn't have one yet. I know Ozpin thought that the Hasagi-wind-tornado business was his semblance, but, alas, no. His semblance will come in the future when Yasuo may-or-may-not get aura himself. For now, though the wind controlling is just a result of his training in Ionia and some Valoran-related magic.**

 **P.S. Yeah, I haven't forgotten about his passive. I'll try and incorporate his shield sometime later when there are actually fight scenes.**

 **P.P.S. Don't expect Yasuo to be getting his aura/semblance soon, however. The way I structured this story is that he's already going to be on-par with most students at Beacon without aura- a result of his intensive training before ending up in the RWBY world. Ozpin didn't tell the students about his background so everyone would assume he's an average Beacon-goer (A flashy one, at that ;D), _with_ his aura unlocked. Expect things to get serious, however, around the Vytal festival, but that's going to take a while.**

 **Anyways, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed and once again, I'll try to improve based on reviews I get!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Initiation time, yay :D.**

Yasuo couldn't help but marvel at the architecture of the school as he was pushed down a crowded path by the many students behind him. At every turn he was met with grand archways, lush fields of grass. The fountain at the centre of the courtyard shot water high into the air, shimmering droplets splashing into the crystalline pool. That, however, did nothing to quell his annoyance at the realization that he was, in fact, weaker than most likely every single student here.

It hadn't been obvious at first. Yasuo had thought he would easily triumph over anyone he had to face of in combat, but upon being dragged to his feet and towards the shower room by Ruby, powerless to resist, he had noticed the sheer physical strength that these people seemed to posses. It only did more to confuse him, acting only to validate Ozpin's claims more. He comforted himself in the knowledge that he had been recognized for his incredible talent in swordsmanship by the best of masters in Ionia.

None of that stopped the unreasonable bubbling of nervousness in his stomach.

Today was the day of Beacon's initiation, where candidates were to be determined to be worthy or not of the academy. Granted being stuck here wasn't a wish Yasuo had, but if he failed… He wasn't sure whether Ozpin would take that as a sign to carry on with what he might as well have threatened?

It wasn't a risk Yasuo wanted to take, and by extension, he couldn't fail whatever task would be set for him. His hand settled on his blade, fingers curling around the handle. A determined look was set on his face. There was no reason to worry. He _would_ succeed.

It was at that moment his eyes caught a red blur to his left, but before he could react in any other way than tense is muscles, a small body slammed into him. An undignified _'OOMPH'_ left his lips and his hands scrabbled at whatever was now crushing his waist.

"Hi Yasuo! Yang said you were supposed to hug friends so I hope you're doing well today!"

How the the two points of the sentence had any relation to each other escaped Yasuo eliciting a sigh.

…

Ruby left a couple of minutes later, apparently having spotted the golden hair of her older sister. And in all honesty, by that time to amount of cheerful yattering that she had shot at him was enough to make him feel his teeth were rotting.

By this time he was standing on the edge of Beacon's cliff. He had to admit that the view was quite marvellous, the ledge overlooking a beautiful red-and-gold forest hundreds of meters below. Him and the other participants were currently stationed on metal plates of a metallic silver colour. No one seemed to have an idea as to what their purpose was but everyone had decided to take one each, since there were more than enough for each person to occupy.

He himself was stationed between two strangers. Taking a cursory glance to his left, there was a black-haired girl with a peculiar weapon at her side. Like many students at Beacon, she was also dressed in an almost nonsensically colour-coded outfit of black-and-white. Well, at least it wouldn't limit any movement in combat. To her right was another girl with flowing red locks. Her gold red ensemble of armour was more practical, but from what he could see still covered a shockingly less amount of flesh. She noticed his gaze, smiling politely and waving, to which he responded with a nod.

A coughing drew his attention, and Yasuo turned around to see the duo of teachers standing immediately behind him. It alarmed him, how soundlessly they could move, without disturbing the air in any detectable way. That was also something he needed to investigate. Not being able to have any forewarning of enemies wasn't going to work out well for him.

"Welcome, students." It was Ozpin's assistant. Glynda, if he wasn't mistaken. She was dressed in the same clothes he had met her in that day in Ozpin's office, and still had that stern expression of hers on. Evidently she didn't seem to have taken a liking to Yasuo, but she seemed professional enough to not cause him to worry about any trouble from her.

"If I may have your attention, the headmaster will now brief you on the initiation." She continued, pushing her glasses up and narrowing her eyes. What chattering there was left quickly died out.

Ozpin's cane tapped on the ground as he spoke. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Hushed whispers broke out, and Yasuo swore he caught the excited squealing of Ruby somewhere further to his left. Again the muttering was quickly put out as Glynda continued on. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." This time it was the headmaster to speak. The two teachers had evidently practiced this, or at least have gone through it many times. What was impressive was that their sentences melded together seamlessly, as if spoken by the same person.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years…"

Well… That was unexpected, to say the least. How was this method to put together teams to work? He knew that each individual relied on their teammates heavily, especially in combat, when having someone to watch your back was vital. Pairing people together with a system this random didn't seem like it'd do well in putting the teams together with the best synergy. And judging from the shocked gasps that erupted throughout the students, most agreed with him.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." That wasn't something to worry about. Maybe it was meant to cow the weaker of people, perhaps give some a chance to quit right now. Not like Yasuo had that option anyways. At this point he wouldn't have backed down no matter what. Cowardice was not something he had been brought up to respect.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Ozpin's words were followed by a series of head shakes and muffled 'no's. Yasuo caught varying expressions of fear, excitement, or just nervousness. His own hesitation, however, was gone, replaced by the quite serenity of oncoming combat.

"Yeah, um… Sir?" One student, however, had raised his right arm. He looked to be one of the latter type of students, left fidgeting nervously at his side.

The headmaster nodded. "Question?"

"I've got, um... a question. Yeah you just said that, sorry. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" The teen hedged, eyes beginning to take a panicked edge as the white-clad girl he'd seen yesterday was shot into the air with a lout _SPROINNNNGGG_.

"No, you will be falling." The headmaster responded with an almost _smug_ tone, and Yasuo swore he could see the boy's lanky frame begin to shake.

"S-so…" The student tried again, only to be cut off with a startled yelp as Yang and Ruby took of consecutively, the former being launched with a jovial "Wooh-hoooooo!"

More students took to the air, moving downwards the line towards Yasuo. He tugged on his blade, making sure it was secure, and forced his tense muscles to loosen in preparation for the likely great force about to be extorted upon them.

He resisted the urge to laugh contemptuously as the evidently _cowardly_ student spoke out again. This time, there was a clear edge of panic rising in it. "So, what exactly is a landing strateg **YYY!** …"

The poor blonde didn't get to finish his sentence. Hopefully he didn't die. He thought he heard the redheaded girl two to his right letting out a concerned gasp, though.

But that was none of Yasuo's business.

 **Short chapter. This'll be it until next chapter, in which I've decided to put him on a team of, hmmmm… _OC's_. Wink wink though, and props later on to whoever can guess who Yasuo's team actually is.**

 **Oh, and as always, _PLEASE_ tell me about any spelling/grammar errors you see. I hate having those in my stories...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **I'm back! Now for the initiation.**

 **+Y'know what? Screw it. Last chapter I said it would be OC's but I figured it'd be waaaay too obvious since I can't find any alternative names to keep Yasuo's teammates identity kinda mysterious. So I'll spoil it right here.**

 **Yasuo's team: Team YLLW (Yellow) - Yasuo, Lux, Lulu, Wukong (NOT SUN). They're not _actually_ from Valoran (LoL universe), I'm just borrowing their characters and backstories and pretending they're from remnant.**

The sound of wind whistling was not an unfamiliar one to Yasuo, air currents being the very weapon he wielded to cut down his enemies. Plummeting downwards at terminal velocity, hundreds of meters from the ground, however? That wasn't exactly something he'd gotten used to.

It was with mounting irritation and, perhaps, a hint of panic, that the swordsman realized that his wind abilities weren't going to give him a gentle landing. He had tried to call on the winds, to surround him and safely escort him to the ground, as planned, but he hadn't realized how disorienting tumbling through the air was. As such, a point of reference in the horizon eluded him, denying him the ability to concentrate and properly make use of his otherwise impressive abilities.

 _"Choryon!"_

With another sideways slash of his blade, Yasuo once again felt a roaring gust of wind swirl around him, launching him in an unidentifiable direction. He felt the sensation of plummeting cease, but only for a moment. Gravity once again took hold of him, sending him spiralling towards the fast-approaching treeline.

In what had to be _far too short_ of an amount of time, Yasuo realized that there was, in fact, a very real danger that he would become a rather messy and gory splatter in the middle of such a beautiful forest.

And as the lush green canopy insistently rocketed towards him, his pale blue eyes shot wide as an absolutely _insane_ idea, even to him, made itself known in his mind.

…

Luxanna sighed as she allowed the bands of light forming her levitation glyphs around her wrists and feet to shimmer and dissipate. She touched the ground gently, with all the delicateness and grace that was expected of someone from a family as prestigious as the hers. Looking around to make sure no one was near, she dusted herself off, and crouched to tighten the laces on her boots. Then she straightened up, adopting the supposedly "confident-but-not-arrogant posture" drilled into her through many, _many_ hours of painful repetition.

If she was completely honest with herself it was tiring, all the faked politeness and small smiles, but it wouldn't do for anyone else to know. God help her should father find out. He'd make his way to Beacon all the way across the ocean and chew her ears off for the next three months.

Oh, for heaven's sake, she could almost here him screaming at her right now. " _Weiss Schnee_ will be attending the same academy as you! You are representing the Crownguard family! What would it say about us if you were outshone by _blah blah blah_ ~"

Yeeeah, not dragging her family into this would probably be for the best. Lux dismissed these thoughts quickly, however, as she reminded herself of her task, and the dangers of being distracted in the job of hunting the enemies of mankind.

And just in time, too, as her almost elfish ears perked up at the sound of a low growls emanating from the foliage before her.

Taking a deep breath, the mage summoned her staff in a shower of sparks, twirling it idly in her left hand, while a sphere of brilliant light formed in her left. Perhaps it was foolish of her, as she had been told. The truth was that her initial reason for choosing a path in dust manipulation was simply because of her squeamishness towards blood and gore, but it had worked out well. She had displayed an incredible aptitude for controlling the elements and her light-based semblance had turned out to compliment her skill set quite well.

Her proficiency in combat was something to be thankful of, she decided, when the first of the Beowolves, snarling viciously, burst from the foliage. It was quickly followed by many more. She'd come across a pack, it seemed.

Bringing the dust infused into her clothing with another swift movement of her staff, she focused the very embodiment of nature's fury into a devastating arc of fire and lightning that swept towards the incoming line Grimm.

The wave of destruction tore through the monsters, slicing through at least ten and incinerating many more. Lux cringed slightly at the sight of severed limbs and masked Grimm-heads scattering into the air, but prepared her next attack as a larger Grimm, likely the alpha of the group, leaped at her with it's jaws filled with razor-blade-like teeth snapping angrily.

 _"Sorye-ge-TON!"_

The light in Lux's raised palm flickered and disappeared like a dying flame, and as she watched in shock, a blur of blue and grey heralded by a sudden gale shot down from above, rapidly encasing the mid-air Beowolf in a storm of flashing steel. The brutal attack finished with the hunter delivering a devastating downwards blow with his weapon, sending the beast smashing to the ground.

Her jaw fell open as the corpse of the Grimm fell apart, splitting into thin ribbons of flesh and gore, then dissipating into the ground.

The hunter landed soundlessly, kneeling on the ground with one knee and sheathing his sword and appearing to take a few deep breaths before rising and nodding towards her. She found herself looking into two eyes that could only be described as _mysterious_ , revealing nothing to her about him in it's pale blue depths.

That was something new. She had been trained at a young age to recognize emotions in eyes. It was said that they were a window to the soul, and that couldn't be more accurate. It wasn't hard for her to tell when someone was sad, fearful, joyous, or nervous - and probably lying. His was utterly devoid of emotion, and thus she assumed that it was intentional. Lux could only wonder what would have caused him to develop such an ability to mask emotion.

With an almost unnoticeable blush Lux realized she was staring, and quickly held out her hand in introduction. "As inadequate of a greeting as this might be… Hello. My name is Luxanna Crownguard, but please call me Lux."

He smiled. It was a sweet one, and she took a moment to appreciate how handsome the man was, in a proud and regal manner with his sharply defined features. She couldn't help but feel, however, that the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. She shook the thought away quickly as he took her hand in his as he spoke. It was a strange accent, perhaps Mistralian, but it was shadowed by the underlying tone of the now unmistakable _sadness_ that permeated it, despite how carefree he seemed to _try_ to sound, Lux realized.

"Hmph. Well, greetings to you too. I'm Yasuo. And yes, no last name." He added as she tilted her head, noticing that she looked like she was waiting for something. "Since I'm talking to you, you're evidently my partner. I'm happy enough with that too. That was quite the light show you put on there."

Lux laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment. Your skills are most impressive too, from what I saw. We really must take some time later to introduce our abilities. I can't help but point out that what you did was a little _overkill_ for a single Beowolf, though."

Yasuo shifted a little and shrugged, tilting his head in a direction leading into the trees. "Let's just… Forget about that, if you will. On the other hand it'd be best if we were to make best of what time we have and start moving. "

He turned and started into the leaves, absently drawing his blade and slicing at the air. A visible ripple in the air left the tip and sliced into the foliage, leaving a clear path behind.

Well, he didn't seem like a jerk, so that was good. He'd be good in a fight so that that got him quite a few points. She hadn't really put much thought into her partner, even when Ozpin told them how they'd find their's, but Yasuo, at first glance at least, was as good as one that she could ask for right now. Curiosity about his powers that seemed to involve controlling the wind, was also something she couldn't deny.

And so, with a moment's thought and a shrug, the young Crownguard skipped after her newfound companion. He wasn't the most talkative of people, so she'd need to be the one doing the talking - and how appropriate too considering she'd dedicated hundreds of hours to classes on just exactly that. It wouldn't do for her to have a stranger as her teammate for perhaps to most important four years of her career, and after all, weren't hunter teams _supposed_ to form close bonds?

That certainly sounded better than the "know them better so you can be prepared to be their enemy" line that was always on her father's lips.

 **I'll be writing in non-omnicient perspective, just FYI.**

 **So, Lux will be Yasuo's teammate (So as a spoiler: You might have guessed who I'll be shipping in this fic, though it'll be a slow sailing one). Different Lux from LoL's of course (from Vale), but pretty much the same character. Next chapter will be in Yasuo PoV.**

 **And once again, please let me know what you think, how I can improve, and any grammar/spelling errors or OoC's that might have taken place.**

 **P.S. For the non-League readers, what happened was that Yasuo used his ultimate on the Beowolf to "escape" his fall. If you do play LoL you should have seen a montage or two by now where a Yasuo escapes a sticky situation with a 200IQ/luck ult ;).**

 **P.P.S. I might add a Weiss-like arc to Lux where she tries to overcome her rich-background to be a normal friend to everyone. That won't be as much as our RWBY** **heiress herself, of course. If you look at Lux's quotes she seems to be a pretty cheerful/chill person. I've made her a bit more verbose than League-lore, however, to account for her noble family background, but it's more like a you-have-to-do-it-because-of-your-family thing.**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Sorry for the short chapters guys. I can't really help it because that's kind of how I write.**

 **WEEOOEEOO! CHAPTER NOT COMPLETE!**

 _Well, that worked out better than expected…_

Yasuo mused to himself, as he and Lux made their way through the dense forest towards the ruins that he had spotted earlier. He didn't like to think of himself as a man that was afraid, but dying a death so meaningless as essentially _falling off a cliff_ didn't exactly appeal to him. It had been a stroke of good luck, however, when he had noticed a conveniently-airborne enemy that served as a target for him to channel his _ki_ in order to perform his signature technique.

Master would beat him unconscious if he ever found out how he had used the Last Breath. The thought brought a small quirk to his lips, but the budding smile died when he remembered just what happened to his teacher and friend, and _why_. Yasuo shook his head, dispelling the thoughts to ward off any grief and sadness, turning his focus towards his partner instead.

Never being the most sociable person, Yasuo had to admit to not having the best skills when it came to reading people. What he _had_ learned was how to tell when someone was likely to try and stab him in his sleep, and how to identify the weaknesses of a target in order to carry out a swift ending of their life. Evidently none of those applied to Luxanna. Ruby and Yang were nice to be around, now that he thought of it - even though it might be because they were the first people in a while that seemed to want to _talk_ to him just for the sake of it, and not to try and recruit him or blackmail him. They were enthusiastic, too, which was quite annoying at first but heartwarming when he realized just how willing they were to help him.

Lux felt more polite. Reserved, if the word was appropriate. It didn't mean she was cold, but Yasuo guessed that she was more aware of the interactions between individuals. He had made a good impression at the very least, in terms of combat ability, so he assumed respect was something he could expect from her. He'd also managed to contain his disorientation from tumbling hundreds of meters through the air and performing a highly taxing wind technique without any preparation relatively well, seeing as he hadn't noticed any reaction from Lux when they shook hands and exchanged greetings. That was good. He didn't want his first impression on a student here to be a false one that he was some blundering idiot.

She seemed to speak in a manner more verbose than what he was used to, however. It wasn't at the stiff and awkward level that he'd noticed in nobles and people of higher social class, but it certainly painted her as more of an intellectual.

 _She's smart. And quite pretty, too. If circumstances allow you could even as-_

Treacherous mind! A sharp crack was heard as Yasuo's palm smacked into his cheek, drawing a startled glance from Lux. "Yasuo?"

He shook his head vigorously for a few seconds, beating his hormones back into submission relentlessly. Then he looked to her and did his best to shrug nonchalantly. "Nothing. Sorry."

The girl gave him a look somewhere between confused and concerned, but blinked and continued walking.

He'd been wandering about for too long. A quiet few hours of meditation was probably needed. It had been years since he managed to remove the last trace of _romantic_ emotion from his mind. It wasn't easy, either. He had spent hours, day after day, deep within the depths of his own thoughts in a spiritual trance induced by arcane magic to purge himself of sentimentality.

Or so he thought. The effects of meditation must have worn off, being an admittedly cheap rune-induced one he had brought for only five-hundred gold. Attraction wasn't something he could afford to be distracted by, considering the man he was. As Yasuo once again reined in the thoughts that had begun to wander, he attempted to return his attention to his previous train of thought.

 _Great… What was I thinking again?_

…

 **Well, that's part of the chapter.**

 **So, guys. Here's the (Surprise, surprise!) news:**

 **I'm shipping Lux and Yasuo. It's not like the instant-love, but it might be a more they-like-each-other-but-still-are-more-or-less-just-friends kind of ship. It'll take time to work up to actual romance so there might be an entire arc around that but not anytime soon. Also don't worry about age because in this story Yasuo's 20, so he won't be some creepy old guy dating a teenage girl.**

 **Do note that this is all a bit early though. Don't expect the romance anytime soon. It's going to be 2 or 3 arcs later, at _least_ since I wrote this story for Yasuo-RWBY interaction.**

 **Yasuo and Lux will beet Garen and Lulu next chapter :D.**

 **Gday and as always, let me know what you think!**

 **+Pleeeeeeaaaase. Tell me any mistakes I made or any out-of-character behaviour that you might have noticed. That or bad sentence/paragraph structure and repeated use of a same word causing any dullness.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Whew, haven't updated this story in a while.**

 **CHAPTER INCOMPLETE!**

They came across the first Grimm not even two minutes after the forest had thinned out. With a furious snarl a Beowolf threw itself out of the shadows, claws glinting as it prepared to tear the skull of it's prey open.

Lux didn't even get the chance raise her staff. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of silver.

A gentle breeze caressed the side of her face, and with a sharp hiss, the monster froze, ceasing all it's movement mid air. It's trajectory carried the two pieces of what was once a fearsome Grimm to her sides, hitting the ground with a dull thud and immediately beginning to dissolve into darkness.

She raised an eyebrow at Yasuo, who flicked his pristine blade as if to clear off blood, and sheathed it in one graceful flourish.

"Well… What can I say?" She gestured towards the remains of the Beowolf. "You're quite the fighter, it seems. If I may ask though, your semblance is wind, yes?"

He paused for a moment, but nodded. "You could say so. I manipulate air currents."

That made sense, too. Unless he'd somehow manage to swing his sword hard enough to cause a shockwave that could cut a Grimm in two. That would also explain how the foliage seemed to part before him earlier on. It was quite an impressive win in the semblance lottery, too. The utility such an ability would bring to both combat and mobility was enormous.

"You seem to be a mage of sorts. How do you fight? We'd work much better together if we understand one another's abilities." Yasuo hummed absently, nodding towards the shining light on the tip of her staff.

Briefly considering withholding the information from her partner, but dismissing the idea as paranoid, Lux responded by twirling the Elderwood pole, drawing on a small portion of her dust reserves to construct a small lucent singularity, which she sent into the trees. The small star sailed almost lazily ahead of them, before increasing in intensity and then erupting in a wall of bright light. What was left behind, was a charred circle of trunks and burned leaves almost fifteen metres in diameter.

Yasuo whistled. "Not bad at all. I suppose you use dust for that?"

"Yes. I haven't fully realized my semblance yet. I'm still finding out new things that I can do but so far, I have the ability to focus and direct light. I can use any element of dust, but the effects would be different." She raised her staff, allowing it to leave her open hand and rotate above it. "I don't necessarily need this to cast spells, but it makes concentrating power a lot easier."

"Makes sense. Thank you. I'm quite optimistic about our combat capability so far. I'm more used to fighting alone, in a more mobile manner but I should be able to adapt to working with you quite well."

Lux resisted the urge to smile. Quite the stroke of good fortune to have Yasuo as a partner, it seemed. Someone this strong and most importantly, willing to adapt for the better of the team was rare.

 _"His looks are great, too!"_ Her treacherous mind whispered, but she dispelled those thoughts with a quick shake of her head. She was a hunter, not some teenage girl swooning after every handsome man.

Not that she minded her partner being far from ugly, of course.

 **This chapter will be longer, I promise. I'll update later as well.**


End file.
